In some inkjet printers, ink is supplied to the printhead from or through a discrete ink supply reservoir that is separate from the printhead assembly. Air may enter the printhead assembly when ink in the supply reservoir is depleted and the reservoir is replaced or refilled. Air in the printhead assembly may impede the flow of ink to the printhead and, therefore, the ink supply system must be able to manage the air in the printhead assembly to minimize possible adverse affects on printing.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.